Mangle's Mischief Adventures
by firewithgold
Summary: This is a skit story (script writing). Mangle isn't always mischievous, these are just mostly her adventures with her best friends Foxy and Toy Chica. I hope these are funny to some people, this is just for fun and this helps improve my abilities to write skits and plays. :) Please enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1: Well Then

**A/N: Welcome to Mangle's Mischief Adventures! Not all chapters have mischief, they are just random. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing these skits. O.C.s Rox, Zeb, and Endercrafter (E.C.) do not belong to me, but my friends. :)**

Rox: (Playing Kingdom Hearts on 3-DS)

Endercrafter: Dude, that game is boring.

Zeb: (Shrugs) That isn't me.

Foxy: Call of Duty: Black Ops II time!

Endercrafter: Sweet!

Mangle: Yes! Call of Duty: Black Ops II time!

Rox: (Ignores them)

Zeb: I guess I'll play since Tweedle-Dee over there is distracted. (Sits down)

Mangle: (Laughs and sits too) Let me guess, Tweedle-Dumb is Mike and Tweedle-Dumber is Chica?

Foxy: (Laughs to the screen) Aw man! Wow, you are brutal! (Talking to the person that just killed him in the game even though they can't hear him)

Mangle: I just roasted a chicken AND a monkey… Actually, not really, I just insulted with nursery rhymes.

Endercrafter: Oh God… Shall I get the two so you can give them a second serving of insults and an attempt at roasting them?

Mangle: (Shakes head) Nah, it's already on fire in here.

Rox: (Slowly looks up)… I hate puns… (Slowly looks back at his 3-DS)

Endercrafter: Well then… She didn't say any puns at all.

Foxy: Maybe he misheard Mangle.


	2. Playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II

Endercrafter: Aww darn it!

Mangle: (Kicking all of their butts)

Foxy: Ha! The girl got skill!

Mangle: YUS! YES! I DO! (Snipes Foxy's character)

Foxy: Wow... I should have expected that. Why did I not see that coming! My face is literally glued to the screen! (Laughs) Sniper no sniping!

Mangle: (Laughs too)

Zeb: (Gets mad at Mangle) GOD DANG IT! I AM GETTING MY BUTT KICKED BY A GIRL!

Mangle: (Laughs again) Sorry, if you played this game more often, maybe you would be better at it.

Zeb: I rarely see you playing video games.

Mangle: I didn't play video games for four years. I was at Juilliard, dancing to my heart's content. And I am a graduated student. I am free to live my life now.

Foxy: Those four years were terrible for me.

Endercrafter: Aww, because you missed Mangy?

Foxy: (Ears perk up) Not just that. I was in a friggin' boot camp with my friggin' spastic brother Nightmare Foxy.

Endercrafter: Sir, do you need therapy for that?

Mangle: STICKY BOMB! (Throws sticky bomb at their characters)

Foxy: O.O

Ec: O.O

Foxy: (Laughs) You're mean!

Ec: Yeah! (Laughs too)

Rox: AHHHH FRIGGIN'! (Throws controller and storms out)

Mangle: Sorry- Uh I think we should stop playing now. (Whispers to Zeb) Talk about a sore loser...

Foxy: Yeah alright.

Ec: Sounds great. (Nervously chuckles)


	3. Movie Night!

**"Movie Night!"**

Mangle: (Reading a book)

Foxy: What 'cha doing?

Mangle: I'm reading. (Looks up)

Foxy: (About to say something)

Mike: MANGLE! THE TABLET ISN'T WORKING AGAIN!

Foxy: (Rolls eyes)

Mangle: Ugh, I'll fix it later. (Mouths to Foxy) I'm not going to fix it.

Foxy: (Laughs) Okay... Hey! I almost forgot, you want to watch a movie?

Mangle: What kind of movie do you speak of?

Foxy: Horror. Hmm let's see, Annabelle, Mama, Ouija, Resident Evil, World War Z, Mama, Alien 1-3, The Babadook, and that's all I can think of.

Mangle: You said Mama twice. The Babadook.

Foxy: Oh well! and alright!

 _Later..._

Mangle: Oh my God!

Foxy: You wanted to watch it.

Mangle: I thought it was a cheesy horror movie!

Foxy: No. It's not.

Mangle: (Jumps at an unexpected jump-scare, falls off the couch) Ow...

Foxy: You okay?

Mangle: Yeah. I'm fine.

Foxy: Well then. (Helps her back up)

Mangle: That was beautiful.

Foxy: It was.

Mangle: Woo...

Foxy: Woo?

Mangle: That was scary.

Foxy: Hmm. (Scoots closer to her and eyebrow waves)

Mangle:(Raises an eyebrow) Are you just trying to get close to me? THIS IS NO NETFLIX AND CHILL SESSION!

Foxy: (Laughs) No and I know.

Mangle: (Laughs) Yeaaaaah sure. (Long pause) Hmm...

Foxy: (Raises an eyebrow) What was the "hmm" for?

Mangle: Eh, I was just thinking what life would be like if I hadn't met you when we were three.

Foxy: Ah. Yeah, you would still be lost at the Swiss Family Robinson's tree house in Disney World.

Mangle: (Scoffs jokingly) You should have left me there.

Foxy: Nein.

Chica: You should have.

[Foxy and Mangle both jump]

Foxy: How long have you been there?

Mangle: Yeah?

Chica: Did I interrupt your "date?"

Foxy: ... Yes...

Mangle: This is a date?

Foxy: ...Maybe...

Mangle: (Laughs)

Chica: This isn't a date. You are supposed to take her out.

Foxy: (Snaps at Chica) I will one day, when Freddy gives me a raise!

Mangle: What if I don't want a fancy dinner Chica? Movies are actually pretty neat.

Foxy: HA! IN YO FACE CHICA-CHU!

[Mangle and Chica face-palm]

 **A/N: That wraps it up for this chapter! Here is some clarification for some of you that don't understand this. This story/skits take place in 2016-2017. Yes, it isn't in 1987. Some people are rebels and don't follow along with the actual story board in Five Nights at Freddy's, I'm one of those rebels. ;)**


End file.
